castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Achievements
Guild Achievements: Guild''' Achievements''' are unlocked by completing the required each specific achievement. From Polymorph, Confuse, Whirlwind, Backstab, Evade, Heal, Cleanse, etc, There are plenty of achievements available for each player to have a chance at receiving many skill points. In order to receive these skill points, each player must complete that Guild rank for that achievement. For example, there is an achievement for polymorph which requires you to poly an enemy 50 times in a conquest battle, festival battle, or regular guild battle. Each of these battles contribute toward your achievements. Once you reach 50 Polymorph victories, you will have completed that level and will receive one skill point. This is the same throughout the Guild Achievements at the top of the Achievements page. When you complete rank 1 on each achievement, you will only receive one skill point until you move on to the next rank. Currently there appear to be five ranks for each achievement in the entire achievements box. The maximum a user can receive from the top "Guild Achievements" section, is 5 skill points once Rank 5 is complete. Under the "Conquest Achievements", those are additional achievements which yeild higher skill point amounts. In order to get credit for killing a monster for the monster achievement, you MUST inflict a minimum amount of damage, AND collect the reward when the monster is defeated. The damage minimum is different for every monster. The second monster achievement is to do 5% damage on 5 Powerful Conquest Monsters. That is for Rank 1. 5% of 640 million on a monster is 32 million in damage. Some have reported NOT receiving credit for the achievement at that damage range but all have reported receiving it at around 40 million damage. Guild Achievements: Whirlwind Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: '''Whirlwind 50 Times in Guild Battle * '''Rewards: 1 Skill Point Sentinel Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Sentinel 50 Times in Guild Battle * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Heal Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Heal 50 Times in Guild Battle * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Cleanse Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Cleanse 50 times in Guild Battle * Rewards: 1 Skill Points Evade Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Evade 50 Times in Guild Battle * Rewards: 1 Skill Points Backstab Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Backstab 50 Times in Guild Battle * Reward: 1 Skill Point Polymorph Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Polymorph 50 Times in Guild Battle * Reward: 1 Skill Points Confuse Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Confuse 50 Times in Guild Battle * Reward: 1 Skill Point Conquest Achievements: Minimum Monster Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Collect on 10 Conquest Monsters while doing minimum damage * Minimum Damage Needed: 1,000,000 Damage (Pure damage. Not including healing, fortifying, etc) * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Powerful Monster Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Deal 5% Damage on 5 Powerful Conquest Monsters * Minimum Damage Needed: 35-40 Million is safe zone. * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Offensive Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: 50 Offensive victories when attacking in Conquest Battles * Rewards: 1 Skill Point *'Rank 2:' * Requires: 200 Offensive victories when attacking in Conquest Battles * Rewards: 2 Skill Points Defensive Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: 50 Defensive Victories while defending in Conquest Battle * Rewards: 1 Skill Point * Rank 2: * Requires: 200 Defensive Victories while defending in Conquest Battle * Rewards: 2 Skill Point Lumber Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Obtain 500 Lumber * Minimum Damage Needed: 1,000,000 (dmg + def) * Rewards: 1 Skill Point * 'Rank 2:' ' * Requires: Obtain 1000 Lumber * ''Rank 3:' * Requires: Obtain 2000 Lumber * Rewards: 5 Skill Point Iron Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Obtain 200 Iron * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Fortification Achievement *'Rank 1:' * Requires: Perform Fortify action on Lands 50 times * Rewards: 1 Skill Point Conquest Trophies: * Need more time to fill in. Category:Guild Battle Category:Guild